The Baron
The Baron or as the citizens would of called him before his plunged into tyranny "The Baron of all breakfast". There is very little document behind how he came to power but was probably hereditary. The Prosperous Years At the beginning of his reign his kingdom was very fragmented and loosely organized. He would turned shanty little towns into awesome wonders. His four great towns he constructed out of them where Boggstown , Goobsburg , Phicville and Mineral Crunch City . The Royal Vitamin Palace was constructed in Mineral Crunch City making it the capital of the Breakfast Kingdom. For a brief couple of decades, people in Dumbland where beginning to think and IQ levels where coming close to the levels of "Averageland ". Until a series of very tragic and devastating events came with a crash and the 2nd Dark Age was soon to begin. A Engineering Race Turns To Madness Of all the thoughts and brightness of the beginning of the Baron's reign. A competitive nature of the Baron would put many of the citizens to work. A rival kingdom called the MS-DOS Kingdom had a Duke called "The Duke of DOS ". The Duke had proclaimed a start of a construction of a massive castle that would be a insane recreation of the first episode of Wolfenstein 3D. The first level was all ready nearing completion when the Baron was searching for something to best the Duke. Witnesses would claim they overheard the Baron talking to his court about a vision of eight pillars reaching into space or even to Heaven. His advisers advise him of the cost and time it would take to build the eight pillars he would call "The Eight Pillars of Essential Vitamins ". The Baron knew of the cost, the time and also the workforce it would take to build his pillars. But time was running out for the Baron when foreign advisers told the Baron that the DOS Castle had reached midway with the third level. Anxiousness overwhelmed the Baron and he called for the immediate construction of the first pillar. The site of the eight pillars was planned out near Phicville. The Baron constructed a keep for himself to overlook the construction. Aqueducts where built around the pillars for the workers to hydrate and for other means. While building the level of the second pillar a small volcano erupted near by halting progress. While the construction was going on the Baron had advisers repeatably updating him about the DOS Castle project. The first signs of madness was showing in the Baron. The Baron would begin to form a cult of wizards to make the workers work harder and also to help the Baron with other ambitions. As the construction of the pillars was going on the Baron was on a personal quest to find the dark and forgotten crunch "Dark Crunch ". Near the construction site the wizards constructed three portals to Hell . Two that where a success in reaching the dimension. The Baron would send out scouts to find the crunch but they would never return. The Baron would cover up his failure by making the portals into tourist traps. The Baron's Down Fall And The Second Dark Age The Kingdom was beginning to walk backwards from it's accomplishments in progress. The Baron's secret police made up of his wizards would cause terror in the cities and country sides. Most of the population centers where almost empty because of the huge slavery workforce going on to construct the pillars. Mineral Crunch City caught on fire and fell into complete ruins including the Vitamin Palace. The Baron moved his main fortress to the overlook Keep near the pillar construction site he would call The Baron's Keep . There he would turn even into more madness when he got the news of the DOS Castle reaching almost have way with the 5th level almost complete with the Baron's project only with only two pillars being built. His wizards have used their magic to raise the heights of which the pillars could be built to it's limits. Poverty was so high that the Baron would throw the poor into a small volcano called a "Vagrant Volcano ". The Baron had reached his lowest when he would overlook and laughing when starving citizens would devour poisoned cereal inside his keep. Then upon their death they would become the cereal for tomorrow morning. A country wide uprising soon followed when they found out about the poisonous cereal. A swift end came to the Baron's ruthless reign. His death was a slow choking upon his small intestines dangled from atop of one of the finished pillars. The wizards disbanded and vanished. 80 percent of the population of the kingdom died during his second half of his reign. The whole world fell with the kingdoms destruction and a 2nd Dark Age maybe even worst and bloody then the last followed. Three of the four towns of the former kingdom survived with Phicville being renamed to Fuckville. Dumbland City would be built on parts of the former capital of the kingdom Mineral Crunch. Only a couple structures remain from the old city. Some refugees from the Baron's madness went on a very long trek to built a new country that is today Zaundsbauld . Because of Dumbland's treacherous past they would never trust anyone in that region even till today. The Baron's Influence And Resurrection Although the Baron was a ruthless insane murderer. He did help form the cultures and cities of today. People still fear but admire him even after the many centuries. The city of Boggstown have in some cases even admitted to wanting him to reign over their country again. This would be a conflicting matter in the region with the Church of Saint. Brigand . On the other side of the aisle a Baron cult most likely controlled by the wizards of the Baron himself have started to put in effort to resurrect the Baron. Category:Person Category:Ruler Category:Monarch